Swiftbreeze
|livebooks = Battles of the Clans, Bluestar's Prophecy, Crookedstar's Promise |deadbooks = None}} Swiftbreeze is a tabby-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes. History In the Super Edition Series ''Crookedstar's Promise :She is seen in part of a patrol, along with Smallear and Adderfang, sent to meet Mudfur's patrol when they attempt to retake Sunningrocks. Bluestar's Prophecy :Swiftbreeze is the mother of Leopardkit and Patchkit, and their father is Adderfang. When she, Moonflower and Poppydawn talk about how Bluekit hadn't opened her eyes yet, Swiftbreeze reminds Moonflower that Snowkit had opened her eyes that morning, after Moonflower says that Bluekit is only a day old. Swiftbreeze boasts that Patchkit and Leopardkit had opened their eyes from almost the moment they were born, and that they were natural warriors. Poppydawn, another queen, gently teases Swiftbreeze, saying that they all knew that no kit could compete with hers. :Swiftbreeze is part of the patrol on the raid on WindClan , but she doesn't fight because she is stationed outside of the WindClan camp to help injured cats and to stay with Bluepaw and Snowpaw. During the attack, she stops Bluepaw from entering the battle. After Moonflower's body is brought into the camp, she turns on Goosefeather, accusing him of making up the prophecy that sent the patrol to WindClan, but is stopped by Adderfang. :Swiftbreeze is also the mother of Spottedkit, Redkit and Willowkit in a later litter with Adderfang. Before having his kits, she mentored Lionheart. :Finally, when Bluestar reminisces about the past, she mentions that Swiftbreeze had passed away, along with Stormtail, Thrushpelt and Poppydawn. In the Field Guide Series Battles of the Clans :Swiftbreeze appears in "''Mousefur Speaks: The Deserter." Mousefur tells the story about a time in the old territory, when Lionheart was an apprentice. :Swiftfbreeze is on a border patrol with Lionpaw, Bluepaw, and Sunfall. While patrolling the ShadowClan border, they find an enemy patrol, made up of Foxheart, Crowtail and Cloudpaw, has invaded their territory. The three cats taunt the ThunderClan patrol, especially Swiftbreeze's apprentice, Lionpaw. A fight eventually breaks out; however, Lionpaw freezes in fear and runs off into the forest scared that he would get hurt by the ShadowClan cats. He hides in a small cave, afraid that if he went back, Pinestar would exile him for leaving during a battle. :Swiftbreeze and Bluepaw pick up his scent near the cave, but at first Lionpaw thinks they have been sent to punish him. Even so, he reveals himself, not wanting to be any more of a coward. Lionpaw is ashamed of himself, but Swiftbreeze and Bluepaw convince him that it's okay to be afraid, and that even the strongest warriors get afraid sometimes. She tells him she wouldn't let anybody hurt him, and that she'd be no good as a mentor if she did. Then they return to camp. Trivia *''Secrets of the Clans'' stated that Lionpaw's mentor was Sunfall. This is a typo, however, as it is revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy that Swiftbreeze is his mentor. Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Adderfang: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Daughters: :Leopardfoot: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Spottedleaf: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Willowpelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Sons: :Patchpelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Redtail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Granddaughters: :Nightkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Mistkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sandstorm:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Sorreltail: Grandsons: :Tigerstar: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Darkstripe: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Rainwhisker: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sootfur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Longtail: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Graystripe: Great-Granddaughters: :Tawnypelt: :Mothwing: :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppyfrost: :Lilykit: :Seedkit: :Feathertail: Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: Great-Grandsons: :Brambleclaw: :Hawkfrost: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Tadpole: Deceased, Residence Unknown :Molepaw: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Stormfur: :Bumblestripe: Great-Great-Granddaughters: :Hollyleaf: :Dawnpelt: :Cherrypaw: Great-Great-Grandsons: :Jayfeather: :Lionblaze: :Tigerheart: :Flametail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Molepaw: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Queen Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Warriors Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Deceased Characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters